Electronic devices, such as integrated circuits, often generate heat as a result of electric current conducted through the devices. As such, the evolution of integrated circuits that contain more densely populated circuit components results in the generation of an increased amount of heat. This heat is often dissipated through heat sinks. These heat sinks are thermally coupled to the integrated circuit packages and often physically rest upon the packages. As a result of increased heat generation, the size of the heat sinks needs to increase to effectively dissipate the increased heat.
The integrated circuit packages can be relatively fragile. Thus, the weight of the increased heat sinks can create problems. The integrity of the integrated circuits can be jeopardized by the heat sinks. This is particularly applicable when the integrated circuit and heat sink are subjected to vibrations.
In addition to the heat generation, integrated circuitry can be susceptible to electro-magnetic interference (EMI). EMI can lead to operational interruption, or even circuit destruction. This interruption or destruction is a result of radiated signals that reach the integrated circuit. To protect components from EMI, designers typically provide a shield around the sensitive circuit components.
The number of transistors contained in a microprocessor, as well as the processor operating speed, has increased dramatically. Correspondingly, the amount of heat that needs to be dissipated, and the amount of EMI emissions that need to be absorbed have increased. As a result, most of today's microprocessor based computer systems employ either local fans and/or heat sinks to help ensure that the microprocessors will run cool. At the same time, increased attention has been given to the design of system chassis to ensure that adequate levels of EMI emission absorption are met. The trend to increase transistor density and operating speed is expected to continue. It is expected that because of the amount of heat that needs to be dissipated, the precision of bonding between the processor package and a heat sink will reach a point of critical importance. That is, the physical bond between the processor package and the heat sink plays a critical role in heat dissipation.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a thermal cooling system that allows for heat dissipation without stressing an integrated circuit during vibrations. A thermal cooling system is also desired that assists in EMI shielding.